Ending Evil
by AnimeGamerWriter212
Summary: 19 people are gathered to end world-wide blood-shed. There is one person they can't stop though...*Note: Rated T for now,dunno if it'll go to M. Pairings are: Flippy x Flaky,Cuddles x Giggles,and Handy x Petunia. Everyone is in human version.*
1. Chapter 1

**Okay,here's the deal. I haven't watched Happy Tree friends in a long time. But thanks to a website,I kind of get the show now. I'll probably watch the first 2 episodes later on. This story will have the animals of H.T.F in human form. Be gentle with me,I'm new here. I hope you like this story. Flippy x Flaky,Cuddles x Giggles,Handy x Petunia. Most of the story will be told by Flaky,but there will be other P.O.V's from other characters. Here goes Chapter 1! *Warning: May have swearing. This is not relating to H.T.F's story. Maybe on thing from the story,but that's it. It's a story I came up with. This is rated T for now,I dunno if it'll venture to M.***

* * *

_**Flaky's P.O.V**_

The last thing I remembered was some men in black suits and hockey masks invading my house. They had weapons,not just guns,but knives and explosives too. They were barking at my parents. "Where is your daughter?! We need her!"

"For what?!" cried my mom. "Give us a reason why you want her!" I was hiding in my parents closet and I couldn't stop shivering. _Who are these people? _I thought. _What do they want me for? Ransom? No,I would've been kidnapped without notice._

"That is top secret!" One of the men barked again. "Tell us where she is,so you won't get hurt!"

"No way!" my dad yelled out. "She is our daughter and-" That's when I heard several gunshots. I felt like screaming,but I held the scream in. I burst into tears. I lost them. I lost my mom and dad. My family. My guardians...

"Search around the house,men!" a low voice bellowed. "Search any room We need the girl! I need her,so we can begin our plan!" _What are they talking about?! What plan?!_ I then heard loud footsteps. My heart kept skipping beats and I felt like I had nausea in my stomach. I started sweating head to toe and I couldn't feel myself. Who are these people? What do they want with me?! I'm not even noticed in this neighborhood! I continued sobbing until I heard,"Wait,I heard something." I stopped sobbing after that. I held on the indoor handles so they won't get in. There was tug,so I held them tight. My hands were shaking though.

"She's in here!" the voice called out. I heard a gun cock. "Hold up,boy,you're not shooting!"

"Then let's bust it-" a young voice said.

"No no,boy,I know what to do." That's when I heard a sharpening of a knife. I felt like jelly. He's not going to...to- a pointed sharp edge poked out two inches away from my right hand. I still held my scream and my grip on the handles. It started to move slowly to my hand. It looked so sharp,I can feel my hand being cut before it can reach it. I let go of the right handle and sighed in relief. All of a sudden,the right door opened. _Oh my god...__what have I done?! _The grown man got out a needle with purple liquid in it. My eyes were blurred,yet I saw everything clearly. A grown man with green hair and a younger version of him armed. I couldn't shivering like a leaf.

"Flippy,pin her down." The grown man demanded. The younger version of him came and pinned my arms and legs down on the ground. I tried to squirm,but he pinned me down good. The man knelt down and injected the liquid into me. I suddenly felt drowsy. After that,I was knocked out cold.

This moment repeated in my head several times. Everything in that moment did. I...I...can't feel myself. I suddenly had a nightmare. It went like this:

_It was a dark and cold place. I didn't move,I didn't see anything,and I couldn't speak. Then the young man who pinned me appeared. His eyes were yellow-green instead of green. He was carrying a large knife that was blood-covered. "Hello,sweetie,wanna play?" he asked in an evil tone. I opened my mouth,but nothing came out. He walked up to me and said, "Aw,what's the matter? Knife got your throat?" He grinned an evil grin and held up the knife to my throat. I burst into tears again. He laughed like an evil maniac and continued. "Aren't you just adorable when crying? Maybe not when you die!" He stuck the knife to my throat._

_ ..._

I bolted up with my hand on my heart and started panting. I looked around where I was. I was in a...very soft bed in a girly-looking room.W-where am I? This doesn't look like a cell,at all. I was kidnapped,right? Then I should be blindfolded and tied up to this bed,listening to loud,blurred-out rock music. Here I am in a room with a lot of girly stuff on it in a super-soft bed. I looked at what I was wearing: A plain T-shirt and jean shorts. I leaped out of the bed and looked around one more time. A door opened and poked out a little girl. She had pink eyes and pink hair with a large bow on top. She was wearing She actually looked adorable.

"Excuse me,but are you Flaky by any chance?" she asked in her cute little voice. Flaky? That's what my mom and dad call me because of the white flakes on my hair. Mom and dad...

Anyway,I nodded. She gestured me. "Mister Phil needs you. I'll take you to his office." I went out of the room and followed the little girl in a series of hallways. "Anyway,my name is Giggles. It's not my real name,people call me that because of my habit of giggling." she started to giggle. I can see that clearly.

"I see why your name is Flaky." she said. "Those white flakes on your hair!" She giggled again. "How do you get them,I wonder?" I shrugged. We stopped at a door with a "Keep Out" poster and several pictures of the green haired man and a green haired boy. We both heard shouting.

"What's wrong with you,old man?!" A voice shouted. "Why do we have to kidnap a sweet girl and kill her parents?! Give me one good reason!"

"What? You got a problem with that?" bellowed a familiar voice.

"Do I have a problem with that?! Yes I do! I can't do this anymore!"

"Why not?"

"Oh my god,old man! Are you freaking blind?! You freaking shot the poor girl's and everyone's parents parents down!"

"They deserve it."

"'They deserve it' my *ss! It's just like what you did to mom!" There was a long silence. Listening to this conversation is literally scaring me.

"Flippy. Please. Go." The low voice said. "We'll take later."

"Would you stop calling me that?! Why won't you call me your son or my real name,huh?! I hate you,old man!" The door flipped open and slammed the wall. The young man,Flippy I guess, stormed across the hallway,muttering some swear words. I couldn't stop shaking with fear.

"Ladies,would you come in please?" The green haired man,Mister Phil, asked. We came into the room. It was full other pictures of him and the green haired boy. And also some weapons and trophies. We both sat down on two chairs.

"I brought Flaky here,just like you asked,sir." Giggles informed.

"Thank you very much,Giggles." He sighed. "You two,sorry you have to hear that. It's just my son nowadays..." So,they are related. They must have some issues like some families. Poor them...

"Why am I here?" I asked him. "Where am I?"

"I'll tell you where you are,Flaky." he replied. "You are in Happy Tree Friends Daycare." Happy...Tree...Friends...Daycare... I've heard stories about the place. Stories so scary,I can't tell you about. Wh-why am I here?!

"The reason why you and everyone else is here," Mr. Phil started. "Is because all of you must find some people who I need killed." I swallowed a large amount of air. W-what?! H-how is he expecting me to kill people?!

"Now that I have gathered the right people for the jobs,I think it's time for the first mission to come in act. But before that,Giggles will show you around and let you know all the people I've gathered." Giggles nodded. "You are dismissed." Mr. Phil gestured us to go. Giggles and I stood up and left the room.

"I can't wait to show you to everyone!" she squealed,giggling in the process. "You'll like some of them." At least, I'm not the only person who got kidnapped. We walked the series of hallways again and went outside. There,I saw so many more people getting along with each other. This is going to be more comfortable than I-

"Oh yeah!" a voice called out. "A new beauty!" I turned and saw a man with tan skin and an orange Afro with two sideburns,wearing 70's-styled clothing. His teeth glistened. "What's your name,baby?" I just looked at him puzzled. Did he just call me "baby"? I don't look THAT attractive,am I?

"Disco Bear,leave her alone." said Giggles.

Disco Bear frowned. "Aw c'mon,GooGoo,don't call me that."

Giggles looked like she was about to explode. "My name is Giggles! GI-GULLS!"

Disco Bear smirked. "What,GaGa? You are just a baby."

"'Just a baby'? JUST A BABY?! I'M 10,SO I'M NO BABY,YOU-"

"Alright,you two. Break it up." Another voice said. We all looked at a guy with a red mask on his face and blue hair. He does look a bit handsome,though. He separated Disco Bear from Giggles. "Let's not have another fight,okay?"

"Well,GiGi here threw a fit for no reason." Disco Bear snickered.

"You big,fat,tubby liar!" Giggles shouted out. That's when he gasped.

"You little-you little-"

"Okay you guys. Calm down." the blue-haired boy said,putting his hand on their shoulders. "I know that you two don't get along well,but for today,please get along. For everyone. For the new girl." They both looked at me,then at the blue-haired boy,and muttered,"Okay." Giggles went back to me while Disco Bear went to some other place.

"Sorry,Flaky. That man I was arguing with is named Disco Bear. He's been called that because of his love of disco music and bears." she explained to me. "Plus,the guy with the mask was Splendid. He's named that because of his 'Splendid' work on saving the day and also making anything clean." I nodded. She smiled. "Let's keep going." We kept walking to other people.

Now,I know all of the people:

First: Giggles's friends.

Cuddles-a blond-haired,cute little boy who gives great hugs. He loves skateboarding and rollercoasters. He's named Cuddles because of the fact that hugging him id like cuddling a teddy-bear.

Toothy-a kid with purple hair,orange freckles,and two large teeth (which is the reason why he's called Toothy). He loves brushing his teeth and smiling. He has the best smiles.

Petunia-a blue-haired girl with a different shade of blue in the middle of her hair. She loves fresh air,clean air,and her best friends. She also likes flowers.

Lifty and Shifty-both are green-haired troublemakers that look a lot like burglars. Shifty wears a hat,so everyone can tell who's who. They both like money and anything sparkling. Lifty likes the color green and Shifty likes tormenting people. They have the most mischievous smiles you'll ever see.

Lammy-a girl with lavender hair who wears cute wool clothing. She loves pickles and cute things. She has a voice softer than mine.

Nutty-a hyper boy about my age with light green hair with candy on it. He loves candy and anything sugary and sweet. He can eat candy,no matter where it's been. He's called Nutty because he acts like a nut(whatever that means).

Finally,the others.

Handy-an orange-haired guy with two lost arms. He loves building things and using tools. He has a bit of a temper though. He's called Handy because he doesn't have any hands anymore(probably to bug him).

Sniffles-a boy who has light-blue hair and glasses. He loves math and science problems and finding things with his metal detector. He's named Sniffles because of his habit of sniffling.

Mime-a mime(of course) with purple and white hair and mime make-up. He loves...well,doing what mime's do. He doesn't speak,because it's what mimes do.

The Mole-a blind,purple-haired man with a mole near his nose(which is why he's called The Mole). He loves people suffering and driving(although he's blind). He never speaks for some reason.

Pop and Cub-Pop is a man who wears a bathrobe all the time and smoke pipes. His son,Cub,is a cute little five-year-old. They both loved their mother before she died and fun things. Pop likes sitting near a fire and Cub loves toys. They both stay with each other like father and son.

Cro-Marmot-a man with his auburn hair covering his eyes. He loves ice-cream and cold weather. He goes in and out of (what looks like) a giant block of ice often.

Russel-a guy who looks a lot like a pirate. He loves fishing and sailing. He speaks in some accent I can't understand him in.

Lumpy-a nice man with yellow hair decorations on his baby-blue hair. He loves helping people and come up with new ideas. However,he's incredibly stupid,but is working on that.

(Dang! How many people does Mr. Phil need?!)

Giggles then lead me back to my room.

"Thanks for introducing me to everyone." I thanked her. She smiled."Don't mention it,Flaky!" We waved and so she left. I opened the door to my room and saw Flippy,moaning. I almost fainted at the sight. W-what is he doing here?!

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! (I think.) Sorry if the chapter's too long. :( Did you like how the story is going? Heheh,sort of a spy thing with Mr. Phil,right? Please review and tell me if I'm missing some people. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! First,Flippy's P.O.V,then back to Flaky's, then to Giggles's! Oh,and I've watched a few episodes of H.T.F. I don't hate it. I'll just have to get used to the deaths and injuries and all that stuff. After all,I played and watched gory stuff before. In conclusion,I like it,not love it. Anyway,enjoy! Sorry for the wait! **

**htffan951-Thanks for your review and for pointing some things out! ^_^**

**Angel-that-saves-16-I will keep going! :D Just that I'm a very slow person.**

***Warning: May have swearing.***

* * *

_**Flippy's P.O.V**_

Damn that old man. What the hell's up with his mind? Why is he kidnapping random people left and right,with me at his side? Why is he killing their loved ones for them? What is he planning to do with those people? The old man didn't tell me what he was going to do.

"H-h-hel-lo?" a soft voice said in a shaky tone. I turned and saw the girl the old man and I kidnapped,Flaky...

"W-what are you...doing in here?" she asked. I gestured her to come in. She was shaking her head. She must be scared about me after that...that...

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." I held my hand out to her. She took one baby step into the room. "Yeah,come on." I gave her a friendly smile. She took another baby step. Then,started to walk slowly towards me. After two minutes,she finally got close to me,still shaking.

"Hey. It's okay." I whispered to her,holding her shaking hand. "I won't harm you."

"What are you doing in here?" she asked again. "This is my room."

I looked at her with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean? It's my room."

"Oh. I...I guess we'll be sharing the same room."

"Sharing?"

"Well,this is my room and your room,so...unless...you...don't like me..."

I almost jumped at her comment. "What? No,no,I like you. Why would you think that?" She looked up at me,then looked away. "Some reasons." She breathed.

"So,um,anyway," I started out. "Did you meet everyone here?" She nodded.

"Even Disco Bear?" I asked. She nodded again. I chuckled. "He's such a pain in the ass."

"I agree." she added. "It's like he's a flirter who doesn't like kids,you know?" My eyes glistened. We kept talking about other people here too. She's not scared of me anymore. It's really nice seeing her smile and being very happy. It's the first time that a girl actually liked me. Mostly,some girls would run away from me,screaming,"Don't kill me! Don't kill me!" And I would be so lonely and sad. The old man said that women are strange creatures who take your heart and throw it away. They judge men by appearance and play with them. They have no heart,he says. That's why he shot Mom down like she was nothing...

"Hey," Flaky said. "Is something wrong?"

I glanced at her. "Oh,no. It's nothing."

"It's your conversation with your dad...right?" I sighed. Not exactly what I thought. However...I knew she and Giggles heard it. All of it.

"I see...you don't want to talk about it,is that right?" she noted. I nodded. She nodded back. "I'm sorry about that. I don't think it's you acting like that." I stared at her with a feeling in my chest. She...knows me. She knows how I feel. Now,she knows what I think. I leaned a little closer to her.

"Thank you." I whispered to her. I leaned a bit closer to her face. And a little bit closer and closer...

"Attention everyone!" a voice blurred. I jerked away from her face when we heard that. The voice continued. "Go to Mr. Phil's office for the first mission. Repeat,go to Mr. Phil's office for the first mission." I had no clue where the hell the voice came from,and what the old fart is thinking. "First mission"? What first mission?

* * *

_**Flaky's P.O.V**_

I couldn't see where that voice was coming from,but I know the voice: Mr. Phil. I guess that means the "first mission" is about to begin.

"We should go,Flippy." I whispered to his ear.

"Why?" he whispered back. I tugged his hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Why?" he repeated. I whispered to him what Mr. Phil told me. He looked puzzled.

"I know it sounds weird,but come on!" I pulled him through the series of hallways and in front of Mr. Phil's door. We saw all of the people waiting too. They had eyes that looked very scared. Why do they look like that? Is it because of- the door opened.

"Come on in,everyone." Mr. Phil said. We all came in and sat down. Some people sat on the floor while others were sitting in chairs,like me and Flippy. Mr. Phil sat at his desk and cleared his throat.

"Alright everyone,listen up," he started out. "Let's begin."

"Begin what?" asked Disco Bear,who was trying to hold Petunia's hand.

"Our first mission." he answered. "Your first mission is to find a man named 'Killer Man',investigate his hide-out, and see if you can kill him."

"What?! You're expecting us to kill him?!" Petunia cried out. "I killed nothing and no one and that's final!"

"Me too!" added Cuddles. After that,everyone was balling out that they killed nothing in their lives. Sure,I didn't kill anything in my life,but I wasn't complaining.

"The old man,picking out random people like a pro." Flippy muttered in a annoyed tone. "What a dumb-"

"QUIET!" Mr. Phil yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone got quiet. "I don't care if you killed something or not! I picked all of you and that's your mission! No complaints!" That's when Flippy moaned.

"I'm sorry,were you saying something,boy?" Mr. Phil asked Flippy.

"No." he answered.

"Anyway,first,you will go to a school called,'Folaw High'. He has a secret hide-out there,I've heard. Find some clues there."

"What'll happen when he comes?" asked Toothy.

"You know what to do." he answered. "The mission will begin in thirty minutes. Come back here when you are all ready. You are all dismissed." We all stood up and left his office.

"At least he kidnapped you guys for a GOOD reason." Flippy said. "He didn't kidnap you guys for no reason then."

"But...how is he expecting us to...to..." My voice trailed off. Flippy shrugged. We went back to our room and we both slumped on our only bed. I kind of felt uncomfortable now. Kill...kill...kill...like what he did with my parents...why did he choose me? I want to be with my parents now! Why is this happening to me?! Tears came out of my eyes. I miss them! Why did he shoot them down,just like that?! Why?!

"Flaky? Are you okay?" Flippy asked. I shook my head. "What's wrong?" My mouth opened,but all that came out was a sob. "My...parents..." I whimpered. He then hugged me tightly and stroked my hair.

"Calm down." he whispered to me in a calm voice. "Stop crying. Everything is going to be okay. Just take a deep breath." I tried to stop crying,but failed. I tried again. I also failed. So,I took a deep breath. Breath in...breath out. I stop crying. My face felt wet and sticky. My throat felt numb from all the sobbing I did.

"I know how you feel." he said softly. "I may have only lost my mother,but she more like family to me than that old fool." I hugged him back. We've been hugging for so long,I didn't know how fast time flew. It was actually peaceful this way. Understanding each other like this. He missed his mom,I missed my parents. We both felt the same pain.

"Everybody,come back to my office now." a low voice said. "Again,everyone come back to my office now." There's Mr. Phil's voice coming out of nowhere again. I never knew time flew this quickly. We both released each other from our hugs.

"Do I look okay?" I asked Flippy randomly. He laughed a little. He wiped my wet and sticky face with his camouflage jacket.

"Now,you look okay." He smiled at me. I smiled back. We both stood up and left the room together. I guess I'm comfortable with him now. I'll just leave the thought of my dead parents behind for now. I can't think negative thoughts now. I don't want to be a negative person. I'll also leave the nightmare I had behind as well. I think it was just a stupid dream anyway.

* * *

_**Giggles's P.O.V**_

"There's Mr. Phil's voice you guys," I said. "Our first 'mission' is going to begin."

"I-I'm very uncomfortable with this..." Lammy stammered. "H-how is that man going to expect me to kill people?! Huh?!"

"Relax Lammy," whispered Petunia. "Maybe he won't come. We'll just investigate the place to see if the rumors Mr. Phil are correct about him being in that school. Right,Giggles?" I nodded.

"I hope he doesn't come," Cuddles said. "Otherwise-"

"Now isn't the time to think negative now,Cuddles!" I interrupted. "Everything will be fine." I smiled at him and everyone else. We did our group hug and left our room to Mr. Phil's office.

During the walk,we all saw Flaky. We were going to call out her name until we saw her with Flippy. We kept our mouths shut. We all really don't like Flippy,to tell you the truth. He is Mr. Phil's son... I wondered why Flaky's with him...

Flaky saw us and waved to us. We sort of waved back. "Hi you guys." she said. "How are you today?" We all didn't answer. "By the way,uh...this guy near me is-"

"Flippy." I finished for her. "Yeah,we know."

She frowned. "Why are you guys all gloomy?" We didn't answer again.

"Come on,Flaky. Let's go." Flippy said as he held her hand and they rushed ahead of us. You know,I could have said something to her. Even if she's near Flippy,I should have at least say hi...

Anyway,we all arrived to Mr. Phil's office. It was crowded of course. Mr. Phil told everyone to come in,so we all did.

"Okay,everyone. Your first mission is about to begin." He then got out a bucket full of walkie-talkies. "Everyone grab one." We went and got one walkie-talkie.

Mr. Phil continued. "These walkie-talkies will be very useful in this mission. Check on everyone if you all have time." He brought out another bucket,except it was full of all kinds of weapons. I felt very uncomfortable now with this mission. I know we were supposed to KILL the guy,but with these weapons?! What's up with Mr. Phil?!

"Everyone grab two." he commanded us. I looked around. None of us moved. "I said,everyone grab two." None of us still moved. Then Flaky came up and grabbed a knife and some gun. She was shaking as she went back to Flippy. She gave the knife to him.

"See? Flaky did it. Now,why won't you all do it?" Mr. Phil said. "Pick one and give another to a person close to you. Go!"

Cuddles whispered to my ear,"Give me a short knife if there is one." I nodded and went to the basket. I picked up a large kitchen knife and a short knife. I walked back to Cuddles and handed him the short knife.

"Excuse me sir,but I don't have any arms." Handy pointed out.

"Oh,yes. That's right." That's when Mr. Phil grabbed a bag from nowhere and grabbed a pair of arms. At first,I freaked out about the sight. But then,I realized they were fake.

"What the hell are those?" Handy asked in confusion.

"These,my boy,will make you have arms again." Mr. Phil explained as he walked to Handy to put the arms on his lost arms. When he did,he then ordered Handy to move his fingers. And so,he did. His eyes widened. He moved his arms,his hands,and his fingers with a smile on his face. We've never seen Handy smile. Ever! I think this is the first time I have ever seen him smiling! Mr. Phil handed him a gun and went back to his desk.

"Now,you are all ready." Mr. Phil stated as he mashed on a button on his desk. A second later,half of the wall in this room turned into a...portal? I got confused. A portal? This is getting weird.

"Your mission can begin. Please go through this portal." He ordered us. "Everyone is dismissed."

_That portal though... _I thought. I felt Cuddles grabbing my hand and dragging me to the portal. I felt scared for a minute. What will happen if we go through that portal? What if we teleport-ah! No negative thoughts! I can do this.

Cuddles took a deep breath. "Well,here goes nothing." We both went through the portal. A split second later,we were in an empty classroom. Well,that was quick.

"Wow! We're here in less than second!" Cuddles shouted. "Awesome!" I hushed him.

"We don't know what'll happen here," I whispered to him. "After all,we need to find this 'Killer Man' guy,right?"

"Oh yeah..."

I looked behind me and didn't see the swirls of the portal anymore. "Where is everybody?" I asked. Cuddles shrugged. My face was puzzled. Isn't everybody supposed to be he-

"Giggles! Look out!" Cuddles suddenly dropped his weapon and walkie-talkie and pinned me down. We both saw a flying knife hit a chalkboard.

Cuddles sighed in relief. "That was close." We both stood up and saw where the knife came from. We saw a guy who looked a lot like a sailor. At first,I thought it was Russel,but then I thought he looked too young to be Russel.

"Oh! Oh man,I'm so sorry!" he apologized. "I din't mean to throw a knife at you kids! I'm very sorry!" His accent is the same as...Russel's! But,he isn't Russel,so who is he?

"It's okay," Cuddles said. "By the way,what's your name?"

The guy cleared his throat. "My name,is Truffles."

* * *

**And that is about it! How do you like this story so far? How about that Flippy x Flaky moment? Was it good? Or was it bad? There will be more romantic moments in the next chapter. And I'll start adding some horror parts too! ;)**

**I just found out who Truffles is. He's a cute...hog,I think. Good thing I added him to my story! He'll become one of the main characters sooner or later.**

**See and love you all readers! Don't forget to review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay,so here's the third chapter now! Enjoy!**

**Angel-that-saves-16-Thanks for your review! :D **

**htffan951-Thanks for your review! And calling my chapter cheesy in a good way. :)**

***Warning: May have violence and swearing. And some bloodshed.***

* * *

**_Cuddles's P.O.V_**

Truffles? That's a very funny name. What kind of person would name their kid Truffles? Unless it's a nickname,it would make sense.

He scanned us and backed up a little. "So,uh," he started. "What's with the knives and walkie-talkies and stuff?"

"Oh,well..." Giggles started to answer. "It's complicated."

"Well,kids shouldn't walk around with knives."

"What about you?" I asked him. "You did threw a knife at us,you know?"

"Oh,that." He chuckled. "I was about to go into the lunchroom and cut up some squid for myself." Giggles and I almost threw up. He likes squid?! Ew! Gross! Yuck! Who eats squid?! Oh yeah,Russel. Could Truffles know him? He does look related to him...

"Hey,uh,I'm wondering," I started. "Do you know a guy who looks like a pirate named Russell?"

His eyes grew wide. "Russell? You kids know Russell?"

"Well,yeah..." Giggles said. "You do look related to him some-" That's when he hugged us both. We were both shocked.

He started crying. "I thought I would never see him again..."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Russell and I were great buddies." He started to explain. "We would sail together,fish together,eat together,we did a lot of things together."

"So,what happened?" Giggles asked in a serious tone.

He sniffed and continued. "One night,when we were sleeping on hammocks in Russell's ship,I woke up when we heard heavy footsteps. I came out of my hammock and onto his docks,when I saw them on fire. A bunch of military people were askin' me where Russell was. I refused to tell them,and so..." He paused. "They shot my leg and my shoulder. They marched behind and grabbed Russell. They were dragging him of the ship. I was helpless since I was shot. They injected somethin' to him and left in the fire. I couldn't stand,so I crawled to a nearby unharmed dock and threw myself to the ocean. I couldn't swim,so I was floating in the water while I was bleedin' to death." He started to cry more.

I actually felt sorry for him,losing his best friend like that. I was just like how I got kidnapped. I couldn't help but say,"I'm so sorry,Truffles."

"We both are." Giggles added. "What happened to you then?"

"I blacked out and woke up the next day in a hospital. A nurse told me that a nearby fisherman saved my life. She asked me about the ship being on fire due to the fisherman. I told her all about it and she was shocked. She told the news later on. After that,I went out of the hospital with a bandaged leg and shoulder. I was never the same after that incident." A silent minute passed.

"But," he said as he un-hugged us. "Is Russell okay? Is he alive?"

"Yeah," I answered. "He's alive and well."

He smiled and sighed in relief. "Thank you Lord Jesus!" He was laughing,then stopped. "You know where he is now?"

"Well,some people should be here minutes ago." I said. "I don't know what happened." There was sudden "CRACKLE!" in my walkie-talkie on the floor.

"Testing,1,2,3..." said a familiar voice. Toothy. "Hey! Cuddles! Giggles! You there? You not dead right? Hello?" I picked up my walkie-talkie and answered,"We're here,Toothster." I heard him sigh in relief.

"That's a relief. You guys are in the school,right?"

"Yes."

"Well,where are you guys?"

"In a classroom."

"Well,Lammy and I are in some computer lab."

"Okay. We'll meet you all soon." I turned off the walkie-talkie,picked up my dropped knife,and gestured Giggles and Truffles to come with me.

"Me too?" He questioned.

"You do want to see Russell again,do you?" He nodded. "Then let's go!" Soon,we all rushed out of the classroom just to see a hallway colored with blood...

"What the..." Truffles breathed. "The hallways were not blood-covered five minutes ago." I thought,_Could this be Killer Man's work? But...how can he kill in five minutes? He can't be THAT deadly. _That's when we all heard a high-pitched scream. Then we heard slicing and blood spilling. We stood cautiously. Giggles stood behind me. Then,we saw a woman's rolling head coming to us. Giggles was about to scream,but I covered her mouth to shut and shushed her. I was going to scream too,but I held it in. It's not normal seeing a rolling head in a school.

"Principal Anderson?" Truffles said. "Oh my god..."

"We have to get out of here!" I whisper-shouted. "And quickly!" As everyone started to take off,we heard,"Aw,now don't run away." I recognized that voice. But,it couldn't be him. He's on our side,right?

"Wait," Giggles whispered as she turned and gasped. "Guys..." She tapped my shoulder and then Truffles. We both turned and saw...him. I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought I was seeing things. He was blood-covered with a bloody knife. His eyes were all yellow-green.

"Flippy?" I said. "Is that you?" Flippy looked confused.

"Flippy?" he repeated,laughing. "What kind of stupid *ss name is that?!" I was puzzled. He looks like himself,talks like himself...

"Flippy,what happened to you?" Giggles asked.

"What's going on here?" Truffles questioned in confusion and aghast-ness.

I picked up my walkie-talkie and shouted in it,"Everyone,listen! Flippy's gone crazy! He's going to attack us!"

"What?!" Lammy screamed on it. "Flippy's gone crazy?!"

"Yes! Now,come up to-" I stopped my sentence just when I felt something cold and hard on my head. I heard clicking.

"Come up to...?" Toothy said.

Flippy snickered. "Say another word and you're done for,kid." He threatened me.

"_Oh,yeah? Make me!" _I wished I said to him,but then I would see black.

"Drop your walkie-talkie." he ordered me. "Right. Now." I let go of my communicator and let it drop to the ground.

"Now that's a good boy. Now,stay still!" He pointed the gun to Giggles. I felt like stabbing Flippy with a knife right at that moment.

"And who are you? His girlfriend?" he asked.

She swallowed. "My...name is Giggles..."

He chuckled. "Do all of you have stupid *ss names too?" He pointed the gun and his knife to her head. I tighten my grip on the knife I was holding. "Let's see if red fits you,little girl..." He started to make Giggles bleed. I couldn't take it anymore. I don't want Giggles killed no way,no how! I ran to him and plunged the knife on his back. He screamed. He pointed his gun at me,swearing and shooting,but I dodged them quickly. He laid on his back,heavily breathing. I dashed to Giggles and put my hand on her bleeding face.

"Are you okay,Giggles?" I asked her. "Be honest."

She started to cry. "It hurts here." She pointed at the spot where he cut her. I brushed away her tears and blood and hugged her to comfort her. She stopped crying.

"Thank you,Cuddles." she said.

"You...little..." Flippy pointed his gun at us until Truffles snatched it and pointed it at him.

"Listen now," he said roughly. "Leave us alone,'Flippy',and I won't kill you."

"Oh my frickin' god,my name is not Flippy,dammit!" He yelled.

"What's going on?" a voice asked behind us. We turned and saw-what the-! Flippy and Flaky?! But...

One Flippy stood up and removed the knife from his back just in time to see his copy. He swore under his breath. "The hell are you?" he questioned his twin. My brain felt mushy. Which one was Flippy?

"I was going to ask you the same question." The other Flippy said. "What's your name?"

Flippy #2 loaded his other gun. "My name's Flipqy. I'm guessing you're the Flippy these guys had been calling me." Flipqy. And he's saying Flippy's name is stupid?

Flippy readied his knife. "Flaky,you need to step back. In fact,all of you stand back." And so,we all did.

"I don't wanna fight you," Flipqy sighed as he clicked his gun. "But hell. You can get your *ss kicked anyway."

"Let's see about that." And so,they broke into a fight. A deadly one too.

* * *

_**Flaky's P.O.V**_

I couldn't stand the two Flippys fighting. What if Flipqy shoots all of us? What if Flippy accidentally throws his knife at us. I slowly started to step back. Then I darted off. Later,I saw Cuddles,Giggles,and the sailor boy running with me.

"Flaky,you made the right choice." Giggles approved. "I don't want to die seeing that fight." I wondered why Giggles's face is blood-covered...

"Don't we all?" The blue sailor boy added. "Where are we going?"

I shrugged. "Anywhere safe." I don't now how long we've been running,but like they say,Better Safe than Sorry. I suddenly slipped on some liquid and fell down.

"Flaky! Are you okay?" Cuddles asked. I stood up and nodded. I looked at what I slipped on. It was water. I didn't see a Caution sign anywhere. What could this mean? The young sailor got me up to my feet.

"Thank you,what's your name?"

"Truffles." I sort of laughed at his name. Anyway,we looked into some classrooms to hide in. However,all we saw was blood and different kinds of messed-up dead bodies. The worst messed-up body was in the last classroom in the hallway. It was like ham. I tried not to throw up at the sight. What is seen cannot be unseen. I immediately shut the door.

"So...we're doomed." Truffles stated. _I couldn't agree more. _I thought. This is not good. What if Flipqy killed Flippy and he's coming after us right now? What if-

"Hey!" someone whisper-shouted. We all turned and saw a familiar face. Petunia's. She was peeking out of a door.

"Petuni-" Giggles shouted,but got cut off by Petunia's shushing.

"Don't yell," she whispered. "Hurry! Come on in!" We all took baby steps to where Petunia was at. She let us in. In the room,we saw Handy,Pop,Cub,and Nutty. I looked around the room. It was filled with cleaning supplies,so I thought it was a janitor's closet. I bet Petunia loves this room,since she loves clean things.

"This is our only hiding spot,so just whisper." Petunia noted.

"But why are you hiding?" I whispered to her. "Aren't you supposed to find clues?"

"Uh,the clues were right outside." She pointed at the blood-covered hallway. "And there's no way we're going out there."

"Unless there's candy." Nutty joked. "I would go out there if there was candy. Handy punched him in the shoulder. "Ow." he grunted.

"I agree with Ms. Petunia." Cub said. "I don't wanna go out there." Pop patted his son's head. "Don't worry,we won't." he comforted him.

"Ugh,I just want to find this 'Killer Man' guy and shoot him in the head or something." Handy whined.

"Well,we're safer here than there!" Petunia whisper-yelled at him,stomping to him.

"But I want this to be over with!"

"It'll be over with once someone else kills him!"

"'It'll be over with once someone kill him' my butt! It'll take how many freaking minutes of my life."

"'It'll take blah,blah,blah,blah.'"

Handy looked very angry. "Oh that's it!" He was going to punch her.

Giggles rushed to them and whisper-said,"Stop!" That's when she accidentally pushed Petunia to Handy and their lips touched. I held my laugh at that scene. It's just like on TV! After that,I let out a quiet laugh. Giggles looked at what's she's done and said,"Awwww." She then started to laugh quietly with me. And next was Truffles. Nutty was quietly laughing with me. Cub had a face that said,"What the-" Pop joined the quiet laughing with me and Nutty. Cuddles gagged,"Gross!" I thought it was funny and sweet at the same time. Heck,they should date sometime!

Petunia pushed Handy away and looked at us. She was blushing. "It's not funny!" she said. We were still laughing anyway.

Handy was blushing as well. "All of you,stop laughing!" We then hid our laughs.

"Sorry,Petunia and Handy," Giggles apologized,trying to hide her laugh. "It was an accident." At the corner of her mouth,she said,"Not."

"I think you two should go out sometime." I jokingly suggested.

"What?!" Handy and Petunia asked quietly.

"I most definitely agree!" Nutty agreed. "In fact,you two should get married!" Their faces were priceless.

"I wanna be the ring boy!" Cub added.

"Oh,you should,my son." Pop said sarcastically.

"Count me out! That was disgusting!" Cuddles spat out. Truffles was dying of laughter. Then we all burst into laughter.

"You guys!" They both said at the same time. "Stop!" We suddenly heard knocking on the door which shut us up. We readied our weapons.

"Hello?" a voice speaking in some accent said. "Is anybody in here?" Truffles eyes became wide. We all knew that voice. He opened the door and saw Russell,who was big-eyed too.

* * *

**And I'm going to stop here! Another Cliffhanger I gave ya! ;) What do think of the moment with Cuddles & Giggles and Petunia & Handy? I sort laughed while typing that one,to be honest with you. XD**

**I guess there were few horror parts in this chapter. Did you like them?**

**After watching Double Whammy,I thought of adding Flipqy to this story. He's not related to Flippy(weird,huh?) nor does he know who he is. I'll spoil you a little bit: He's not Killer Man. He works for him though. Plus...that's it. I'm not spoiling you anymore.**

**See you later,readers! Read and review! Tell me if there's a typo/something that does make sense/etc. or anything. And Happy Holidays to you all! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! Here's the fourth chapter! Enjoy!**

**Angel-that-saves-16-You will see what happens with Flippy and Flipqy in this chapter. ;)**

**HTF Fan-Hmm...well...he'll feel something for Flaky...**

***Warning: May have swearing,violence and bloodshed.***

* * *

_**Truffles's P.O.V**_

I thought the world stopped for a moment. I couldn't believe my eyes. My eyes started to well up. After 5 months of sorrow and pain...I...saw...

"Truffles?" My long,lost friend muttered. "Is-is that you?" I couldn't help but cry and embrace him.

"You're alive!" I sobbed. "I missed you so much! I thought I would never see you again!" He started to cry and embrace me back too.

"I thought you were dead!" he sobbed as well. "After seeing you in my burning ship...I thought you were gone!" We both had a sobbing reunion. I felt so happy to see him again. It's something you see once in a lifetime.

"Well...here I am." I un-embraced him and spread my arms out. "Alive and well."

"I'm so glad you're alive and well." He said,smiling through his tears.

"Me too." I put my hand on his shoulder and let him into the room.

"So,you guys know each other?" the girl with the red flaky hair asked.

"Yeah. You can say that." I answered.

"Be quiet,everyone. There's still danger lurking." The girl with the blue hair whispered.

"Guess what?" Russell said quietly. "I found the guy."

"What guy?" Giggles asked quietly.

"The 'Killer Man' Mr. Phil was talkin' about."

The whole room gasped. "Really?"

He nodded. "He was wearing some blood-covered hockey mask and a black outfit. He was in a science or something. I saw him ripping some guy's guts out." We all gagged at that. That's nasty if you ask me.

"Anyway," he continued. "While he was doing that,I was trying to get inside and deal with him,don't ask. And then he had some big,no,HUMONGOUS hammer and started hacking the dude with it. I was like,'By the name of Neptune...screw everything! I'm out!' Then he noticed me and I was running for my life from him. He was chasing after me until I lost him in a staircase-"

"Wait," The construction worker interrupted. "How can you know that's the 'Killer Man'?"

"He was in a lab,he was killing someone,he looked like a killer,he sounded like a-"

"Okay! I get it!"

"A-ny-way," Russell continued again. "I lost him in a staircase and went to the safest spot possible,which was here."

"By the way," The red-head said. "Where's Flippy? He should be done fighting his twin by now."

"You're right..." Cuddles pointed out. "Where is he?" Well,I hope the Flippy they were talking about comes here in one piece. The red-head went to the door and opened it.

"Flaky! Where are you going?!" The blue-haired girl whisper-called out.

"I'm going to retrieve Flippy. You all stay here." Flaky said as she closed the door and dashed away. That girl must be brave or had a lot of courage to that.

"Oh crud! What should we do?!" she panicked.

"We'll have to wait. She's brave to do that after all." Russell suggested. I couldn't agree more. We all waited for her in silence.

* * *

_**Flippy's P.O.V**_

This guy...who is he? He looks and talks exactly like I do. What is he? A clone? I kept on thinking while fighting him. He's so fast and strong,I couldn't leave a mark on him.

"A knife? Yeah,that's cute." he said behind me as he landed a sharp kick on my back. I fell straight to the ground. Before I could stand up,he put his hard boot on my back. Whoever he is,he's more badass than I am. Who is he? An A-class soldier?

"Wow. You were actually pretty easy to beat,dumbass." Flipqy stated. "I thought of the last war I was in while battling you. A waste of my time." War...war...war... What he said echoed in my head. War...war...war...

"Any last words before I blasted your head off?" he asked as he pointed his gun at my head. War...war...war! This is war! Wait,what am I saying all of a sudden? THIS IS WAR! Holy crap,what? I suddenly feel different. On the shiny marble floor,I saw my eyes turning greenish-yellow. What the f- Eye-bags appeared under my eyes. I then had an evil grin. What the hell? WHAT THE FREAKING HELL JUST HAPPENED TO ME?!

I grabbed the gun Flipqy was holding and stood up from him. I pointed the gun at him and chuckled.

"What the hell happened to you all of a sudden?" he question,confused. I was asking the same question! I'm not even controlling my movements!

"Hello to you too,fake." I said with the evil grin I was having. "Where do you want me to shoot you?" I'm not even controlling of what I'm saying!

He smirked. "Yeah,pretty funny. Now hand me my gun."

"Shoulder,then!" I shot his left shoulder. He winced and covered his shoulder. He glared at me with bloodshot eyes.

"Fine. I'll do it,the hard way." He ran to me. I shrugged and put the gun to the ground. Then,I got out my knife and caught his throat. I pinned him to a wall,stretched his hand out,and pinned it with a knife. He was speechless and still. Then he was screaming and flinching. I grabbed another knife from my belt and did the same thing with his other hand. We screamed from the top of his lungs. What am I doing?! How can I stop myself from doing this?!

"What kind of...sick...S.O.B...are you?" Flipqy muttered between breaths. Blood was dripping from his shoulder and two hands onto the floor. I may be cruel in battle,but I'm not THIS cruel!

I picked up Flipqy's gun from the ground and pointed it to his head. "Any last words before I blast your head off?" I need to do something! Yeah,he's a pain,but I don't want to brutally torture him like this. I tried to control my movements,but it didn't work. Crap-

"Flippy?!" a soft voice shouted. I turned and saw Flaky all wide-eyed,scared,and shaky. Oh crap,what now? She probably saw the whole thing! "What...happened to you?"

'I' pointed the gun at her. "So you want to die along with him?" 'I' did my creepy evil grin again. No! Whatever's taking over me must stop! I don't want to kill Flaky! I kept on moving and trying to say something,but I still failed.

"Flippy,I-I think you've gone t-too far!" she said in a shaky tone. "Y-you should stop this now!"

"Like I'd listen to every useless word you're saying,little b*tch." 'I' commented. Flaky gasped and started to cry. Oh no... UGH! THAT'S IT! WHATEVER'S IN MY BODY,STOP WITH THIS FREAKING NONSENSE!

"What?" Flaky said. "Did you say something?" Wait,what? Did I say something?

Flipqy coughed out some blood and said,"You talking to yourself man? 'UGH! THAT'S IT! WHATEVER'S IN MY BODY,STOP WITH THIS FREAKING NONSENSE!' Just what the hell were you talking about?" Am I back to normal? How? I looked down at Flaky,who was puzzled right now.

"Flaky?" I said,testing out if I was back to normal. She nodded. I AM back to normal. But...what just happened a few minutes ago? I wasn't controlling myself,but now I can?

"Flippy,why did you say that?" Flaky sobbed. "Why did you call me that...?" She bursted into tears.

"Oh,would you look at that? I think you broke that girl's small,little heart." Flipqy teased. Ah hell,what have I done? No,what have 'I' done? 'I' made her cry. 'I' forced me to say that.

I placed my hands on her wet cheeks to brush her tears away. She looked up at me. I then hugged her. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "I was...a little out of control. But I never meant those words. I never did."

"You're...you're not lying...right?" she asked.

"No." I answered. "Why would I lie to a sweet girl like you?" I can't believe I just said that. She is sweet though. Sweet and cute. What am I saying? I saw her face flush bright red. I guess I embarrassed her a little.

"When's the lovey-dovey stuff gonna end?" he yawned. "This is getting boring."

I pointed his gun at him. "Shut up."

"Flippy. Please stop. He had enough!" Flaky grabbed the gun and threw it across the hallway. I stared at her. She continued. "Please. He had enough. Even I can feel what he's feeling." I looked at the pinned Flipqy before facing her again.

"Come on. There's a whole group waiting for you in a room." She then dragged me with her. I took another glance at Flipqy,feeling horrible for what I've done. Why couldn't I control myself? Why? Does the old man know? The old man...

* * *

_**Flipqy's P.O.V**_

The clone and the little girl was out of sight in no time. He's lucky to have an adorable girl with him. Now,I'm here,with two hands pinned by two knives,and with my left shoulder shot,plus I'm bleeding to death. That clone. The hell's with him? Weak on minute,crazy the next. I'm a bit crazy as well,but he is absurd!

"Pirate! I know you're here! Reveal yourself! Now!" a low voice cried out. I knew that low voice. As a male figure appeared with some bloodied weapons,he then noticed me. He walked toward me. "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story." I mumbled. He removed the knives from my hands and carried me by his shoulder.

"Well,was it one hell of a fight or one hell of a person?" he asked.

"I guess it's mostly one hell of a person." I replied. "He looked exactly like me."

"Exactly like you?" he repeated. I nodded and explained everything to him.

"He turned different?" He paused for a second. "Phillip..."

"What?" I said.

"I know who you were talking about. The son of that damn Phillip!"

"You mean 'Phillip the Bloody'? That guy you were also cussing about?"

He nodded. "You could've killed him."

"It's not my fault he went all psychopath all of a sudden."

He sighed. "Let's go back to the lab. And then out of here."

"Why?" I questioned him,puzzled.

"You'll see." We continued down the hallways and down the stairs,and to the lab. He grabbed a few things important for us and his plan.

"Can you hold one?" he asked. I gave him the evil eye. "Fine." he said. He grabbed a potion and threw it to the ground. A portal appeared. Portal? I thought those aren't real!

"Uh,where are we going?" I asked. I was getting suspicious about the portal.

"Somewhere else." he answered. "Hold on." And so we both jumped into the portal.

* * *

**Ending it there. How's the chapter? And that Flippy x Flaky moment? And the reunion with Truffles and Russell?**

**Well,Flippy's inner self unleashed! FWI,Flipqy is REAL. His inner self is different though.**

**Can you guess who 'Killer Man' is? I bet you can't! But,Killer Man knows Mr. Phil? How?**

**Read and Review! Tell me if there's any typos or anything. Happy New Year everyone! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well,here's Chapter 5!**

**Angel-that-saves-16- You're the best! :D**

***Warning: May have swearing and violence. And some themes.***

* * *

_**Toothy's P.O.V**_

Thank goodness we hid from the man with the hockey mask and...Flippy? What is he doing with that guy? Anyway,earlier,the man with the hockey mask bashed a man to piece with a large hammer. Now,he went away somehow. Still...

"It's okay,Lammy. You can come out now." I said.

"Not if there's blood or guts!" she shouted. "No,no,no!" I rolled my eyes as I came out. I scanned the room.

"Nope."

"Are you sure? Absolutely positive?"

"Yup."

She slowly stood up from her hiding spot and looked around. She sighed in relief. "What happened to the body and blood though?" That's when she gasped and fainted. I looked and saw the dead body. Oops. I accidentally lied to her. It's actually sick looking at the body,so I closed my eyes,moved to him,and moved his body to a hiding spot. I tried not to feel the slimy-ness of his carcass. After I did,I found a sink and rinsed my hands. At least I was brave enough to touch the carcass. I can't even describe how it felt like.

"Toothy? Lammy?" Cuddles's voice asked in my walkie-talkie. "Are you there?"

I picked my walkie-talkie and said,"Yeah."

"Whew! At least you're safe. You said you guys were in some lab right?"

"Yeah..."

"Did you happen to see a man with a hockey mask and a ton of weapons?"

"Uh,yup. He was beating a guy with a hammer."

"And did you see someone who looks exactly like Flippy with him?" I twitched at that. "Someone who looks exactly like Flippy"? What?! There can't be two Flippys!

"Y-yes..." Silence came after that. I heard whispering in the background.

"Hold on,let's see if I could contact Mr. Phil." he said. I put my walkie-talkie away and walked over to Lammy,who was starting to wake up.

"What happened?" she asked as she stood up.

"You fainted," I answered. "Anyway,it looks like out job is done here."

"What? Why?"

"Cuddles called me and they think our work here is done."

The door was suddenly knocking. "Hellooooooooooo? Kidos? You in here?" It was Lumpy and a few other people too.

"I'll get it." Lammy walked to the door and opened it. Lumpy and his group came inside in a flash. Lammy closed the door.

"What's the rush?" she asked in confusion. I wanted to know too.

Lumpy didn't look her at the eye and started blushing. One thing I've got to tell you: Lumpy has a HUGE crush on Lammy! I can see why. "W-well...uh...you see-"

"The smartass here yelled 'WE'RE ON TV?!' in front of a whole group of freaking teachers we're supposed to sneak past!" Lifty explained.

"And so,all the teachers tried to chase us for some reason. Thank god you opened the door." Shifty finished.

"I was just shocked that all of us were on TV,that's all!" Lumpy yelled. Mole clasped his hand on Lumpy's mouth. We heard voices behind the door.

"Are they in here?" said one voice.

"Are you kidding? This room has never been used in years! Plus it's barely visible now." another voice asserted.

"Yeah,I agree. Let's keep going." And so,we heard footsteps fading. Mole then removed his hand from Lumpy's mouth.

"Maybe you should stop talking so loud," Sniffles suggested,pushing his glasses up. "That way,the sound waves coming from your mouth won't reach anyone's earlobes."

"It's not my fault that being loud runs in my family!" Lumpy boomed as Mole whacked him at the back with is cane. "Ow! What was that for?!" He then whacked him with his cane again. He was silent after that. I feel sorry for Lumpy. He gets bullied a lot because of his stupidity and loudness. I wish he could be understood one day.

The walkie-talkies in the room got scratchy,then became clear. I guess Cuddles made it to Mr. Phil after all.

"Did ya kill him?" he asked.

* * *

_**Cuddles's P.O.V**_

"Nope," I answered. "At least,not my group."

"Ours neither." Toothy added.

"So,he had escaped?"

"Actually,yeah. Me and Lammy saw him and another Flippy go into a portal on the ground." There was silence. Ever since Flaky and Flippy came back,they told us everything. So,there was actually another Flippy?

"Another...Flippy?" he repeated.

"Yeah,another Flippy."

We heard him swear under his breath. "Hold on. You're going to be transported." What? Transported? What does he mean by-when I blinked,I was in Mr. Phil's office...and so was everyone else! Holy cow! How did he do that?! Everyone in the room was as shocked as I am.

"How the hell did you do that?" Handy asked.

"Alright,so there was another Flippy?" Mr. Phil asked,completely ignoring Handy's question.

"Yeah," Flippy answered. "He looked and talked exactly like me."

Mr. Phil sighed. "I think you all had enough for one day. You all should go to your rooms. Before you do that," He got out two buckets. "Put your weapons and walkie-talkies back in these." And so we all did. Before we all left,Lifty told Mr. Phil,"By the way,Lumpy yelled at the top of his lungs 'WE'RE ON TV?!' in front of a whole group of teachers and they started chasing,so I guess our cover's been blown?" Mr. Phil glanced at Lumpy with bloodshot eyes. Lumpy fidgeted and left quickly.

"Great," he muttered. "Now the whole world is going to know. All of you leave. Flippy,stay here. I need to talk to you about something." Me,Giggles,and the rest of the group reunited and left the room. We were talking about the first mission. I wondered why Flippy had to stay in the room. Maybe because of Flipqy?

* * *

_**Flippy's P.O.V**_

"Flaky,you might want to wait outside," I suggested. "I'll be back from here,okay?" She nodded as she exited the room and closed the door. Only me and the old man are in here. I turned and asked,"What is it,old man? What do you want?" I walked towards him.

"Explain what happened during the mission," he demanded. "Every single detail."

"Why?"

"Curious."

I explained to the old man of what happened,starting with Flaky and I appearing in a classroom to meeting with Flipqy and my fight with him. "And then when he said 'War',I suddenly gout of control and killer-li-" I paused to see the old man's eyes grow wide. What the hell? Why was he surprised by that. All of a sudden,his eyes became yellow-ish green and he had eye-bags. He smiled in an evil manner. Oh god,what the hell?! He can turn insane from that word too?! I backed away nice and slowly from him.

He began digging for a weapon or something in the weapon bucket. He threw out all the guns and chose one gun. He carried the bucket and walked toward me after that. "Hello son. How was your day?"

"A living hell," I answered. It began becoming a living hell again.

"A living hell? Well,you got a-" He suddenly chucked the bucket full of only knives at me. "POINT!" I ran away from the small,flying spike pit as fast as I can. Oh my god,this is not happening!

"Oh come on,son,you would've stayed still." He aimed his gun at me. "Oh well. You'll be great target practice!" He laughed and shot his gun at me. I dodged quickly and opened to door quickly and closed it. I didn't realized I accidentally hurt Flaky's face until I saw her. Oh god,oh crap! Today's just not my day.

"Ow!" she screamed as she covered her nose with her hands. I put my hands on her shoulder and said,"I'm so sorry,Flaky! I really am! You have to forgive me-" Mr. Phil was pounding on the door.

"Wha-what's happening?!" Flaky asked in horror. "Why is he pounding on the door like that?!" I had no choice but to swoop her up in my arms and run like hell. Grandpa busted the door open and yelled,"Stand still,you little sh*t!" We heard gunshots everywhere. Thank god the bullets didn't hit us!

"What's going on?! And what's with Mr. Phil?!" Flaky asked me with a shocked face.

"I...don't know..." I lied. I knew what happened to him.

"I SAID STAY STILL,YOU SON OF A B*TCH!" Mr. Phil yelled from the top pf his lungs. I looked back and saw the 'old man' catching up to us. Dammit! Crap! I kept running faster and faster,but he still caught up to us. Then,he grabbed the back of my dog tags,which stopped me and made me drop Flaky. He then slammed me into a wall and pointed his gun toward my head. Well,crap. I'm done.

"Any last words,little sh*t?" The 'old man' asked as he put one finger on the trigger. Damn,I'm so done for...

* * *

_**Flaky's P.O.V**_

I can't just lay here and let Flippy die! I have to do something! I thought of some ideas very fast. Then,one hit me! I quickly stood up and quickly tiptoed to the crazed Mr. Phil.

"Hasta la vista,Flip-" he said before I kicked where no guy wants to be kicked at. I seriously hope this works! The man looked like he was shocked by lightning. He dropped the gun and fell on the floor. I sighed in relief. I see girls do it in cartoons and TV shows,so why not do it myself?

Flippy chuckled at that. "Nice trick. If you haven't done that,I would be dead meat." He then bursted into laughter. I couldn't help but laugh with him. I mean,it's funny when they do it in cartoons and TV shows right?

As we stopped laughing,Mr. Phil then woke up. Flippy went in front of me to defend me. Mr. Phil stood up and covered his hurt private spot. "Damn..." he muttered.

"You're back to normal,right?" Flippy asked cautiously.

He nodded. "Yes." He flinched. "Damn,what a kick." I'm glad he's back to normal. He was kind of like Flippy back in the school. He was acting like psycho soldier or something.

"Why won't you two go back to your room?" Mr. Phil suggested. "I'll get some things ready." He limped over to his office.

Flippy turned to me. "I think we had enough for one day. Let's go back." I nodded and so,we walked back to our room. My face didn't hurt as much anymore. When we both came in and slumped down on the bed,Flippy apologized to me about everything,but I told it's no problem,as long as he didn't mean it. He smiled at me. He has the nicest smile. It makes me feel comfortable.

There was one thing though: My dream. It had Flippy when he was crazy. I was killed by him. What if he became crazy again? What if my dream came true although I don't want it to? That can't happen! That would never happen!

"Flaky? What's wrong?" Flippy asked. I snapped out of my thoughts and replied,"Nothing! I'm okay." I tried to force a smile.

"Your face gave it away. Seriously,what's wrong?" He looked serious. What should I tell him? I don't want to hurt his feelings...but he really wants to know. I decided to tell him about my dream. When I was done,Flippy looked shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Flippy said.

"I guess I thought it was just a bad dream..." I replied. "I thought...it...it wouldn't be reality. I'm sorry."

He caressed my cheek with his fingers. "It's okay. It might be that Flipqy guy and not me." I was blushing from his caressing. He maybe right about that. Maybe it was Flipqy and not him.

"Maybe..." I added. He was then caressing my forehead. I couldn't stop blushing. What...what is he doing? I...I don't think it's bad though. I actually...liked it. I didn't mind him caressing me anywhere. I leaned a little close to him. He leaned towards me too. Our faces were inches away. My heart was beating so fast. I closed my eyes and leaned even more closer to his face. We were about to do it. We were about to-

"Everyone. May I have your attention?" a voice boomed out of nowhere. Flippy and I stop at what we were doing. We quickly moved away from each other. The voice continued,"All of you,will you please go to the snack room for dinner? I repeat-" It repeated again.

We both looked at each other with exhausted faces. "Maybe we should go," I said. I started to pant. I'm beginning to be exhausted.

Flippy nodded. "We should. Follow me." He began panting too. I guess we were both exhausted from the first mission. We both got up and left the room. I was wondering,what were we doing in our room. Were we...going to...kiss...? Maybe? I don't know. My brain's out of energy right now,so no more thinking. Still...Flippy caressing me...our faces being close together...my heart beating very fast...what is this? Is this...love? I suddenly woke myself up. No,it can't be love! Could it? Gee,I don't know.

* * *

**Alright! How was the chapter and that Flippy x Flaky moment?**

**You didn't inspect that Mr. Phil has an evil side,did you? You know what they say,"Like father,like son". I bet you didn't inspect 'Mr. Phil' getting kicked at the balls,were you? Heh,I added a little humor there. ;D**

**Sometimes,being drunk isn't the only thing that could make you do strange stuff. You can also be exhausted too and do strange things. I sort of got that from the anime "Highschool of the Dead" Episode 6,I think. But yeah,I think exhaustion can slow down your brain and make you do some things. If you don't believe me,go watch "Highschool of the Dead" Episode 6 yourself.**

**Anyways,read and review! Thanks for reading this chapter! Love you all! Tell me if there's a typo/something that doesn't make sense/etc.**

**P.S: The next chapter won't have violence or blood. It'll have more romantic moments though. ;)**


End file.
